By the Sway of your Hips
by letscall-l
Summary: BBC EMMERDALE // Debbie and Jasmine come to terms with their relationship, but no one said it was going to be simple. Jebbie. Femslash.
1. By the Sway of your hips

By the Sway of your Hips

Fandom: Emmerdale

Author: letscall_l

Pairing: Jebbie (Jasmine/Debbie)

Disclaimer: Do Not Own T_T

Warning: 13+ femslash- one swear word =o

Summary: "You know he's not worth 'all that"

* * *

"Where you off to?" Debbie called out to her, coffee warm in her hand.

It was just past three o'clock and Jasmine was all dressed up, coat and bag in hand, walking slowly up the hill towards the bus stop.

Jasmine couldn't help the small smile on her face at Debbie's questioning tone of voice.

"To see Shane if you must know." she replied, looking back at the girl as she walked. Debbie rolled her eyes and stopped on the hill, before following after Jasmine.

"You know he's not worth _all that_"

Debbie ran her eyes up and down Jasmine's attractive form, emphasizing her dislike for the police officer in her voice.

"Whatever Deb." Jasmine retorted, knowing of the Dingle's disapproval, playfully as she continued to walk.

Debbie trailed quickly behind her. The garage could manage a few moments without her...especially if Jasmine kept swaying her hips like that...

"I'm bein' serious, Jaz" Debbie swiftly averted her eyes as Jasmine turned to face her, once reaching the bus stop. They were an arms-length apart.

"And I suppose you know someone who would be worth _all this_, as you so eloquently put it." Jasmine mimicked Debbie's description of her outfit. Her eyes following her own arms as they gestured to the black dress she wore, until she saw Debbie place her coffee on the bench.

She brought her eyes upwards to witness Debbie's own, half lidded, lazily mapping out her body. The smokey, dark, eyeshadow the mechanic wore added to the effect. The obvious observation sent stirring feelings in her stomach and shivers down her legs. Jasmine clutched her coat closer and Debbie distractedly met her eyes.

"I might do." she replied to the question.

Debbie, though appearing smug, still had a glazed expression on her face. Like she was focusing on the nape of Jasmine's neck.

"Yeah...?" Jasmine didn't notice how Debbie's staring caused her to subconsciously retreat into the wooden wall of the bus shelter. She needed the stability.

"Like who?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

Debbie's eyes cleared. She held a sudden sharpness that sent everything besides Jasmine into soft focus. The distance between them forgotten as Debbie cautiously pressed herself against Jasmine's body.

The intimate action caused Jasmine's hips to buck against Debbie's weight. Her breathing hitched as Debbie let out a husky groan.

"Debs..."

"Fuck it"

"What?" Debbie's lips were inches away. Jasmine's coat, fallen from her grip, was replaced with the toned feel of Debbie's forearms. The air was suffocating the doubt and feeding the fire.

"Jaz..."

Intense eyes. They stared straight into her own, so much that Jasmine believed it was two years ago, their first meeting, their first 'real' kiss. Jasmine could feel the warmth of Debbie's lips as they _almost_ kissed. Their bodies melded against each other, naturally - Jasmine felt her dress hike up her thighs of its own accord, as Debbie attached her hands to her round hips.

"Like me, thats who." it was barely a whisper but the power behind it had Jasmine trembling on her feet and the blush on her face intensified her need to just _touch_ Debbie. But two could play at this game.

"Well if it was you-"

Debbie uncharacteristically whimpered at Jasmine's faint brush of their lips.

"-I don't think I'd be wearing the dress." she teased, her intentions laced in her words. Debbie's eyes widened and Jasmine smirked. Checkmate.

----****----

The bus pulled up and Debbie stood awkwardly holding her lukewarm coffee, trying to entertain the thought of Jasmine's 'suggestion'. Said Vixen stepped on the bus and handed her money to the driver, who smiled appreciatively. She caught Debbie one more time before the door closed.

"Debs."

The girl's head shot up.

"You might have to brush up a bit to see if your worth _all this._"

The look on the young Dingle's face was priceless and Jasmine couldn't contain her laughter when she sat down, watching the aftereffects of her words cause Debbie to drop her coffee.


	2. And the feel of your skin

"By the Sway of your Hips" Chapter two.

Fandom: Emmerdale

Author: letscall_l

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Warnings: Femslash - Mature! 17+ - Jebbie

Summary: "Jasmine looked ready to laugh. Debbie glared sarcastically"

* * *

"**And the feel of your skin..."**

It had been growing colder. Winter whispering throughout Emmerdale, which in turn has brought the masses into the Woolpack. Which, naturally pleased Diane, but left Jasmine with more shifts that she really wanted. More time away from her articles...

Diane finished serving a set of drinks and Jasmine scanned the little pub to see if anyone looked like they were going to return to the bar soon. Thankfully no one looked like it.

"Diane." Jasmine caught her boss' attention.

"Yeah, pet?"

"Do you think I cold take a break? I was gonna run over the cafe." Diane smiled as she put the change in the till.

"Alright, but could you go downstairs first and pick up a box of crisps?" Diane jerked her head to someone at the bar.

"Shadrach is getting testy." The old man, upon hearing his name, looked up from his drink.

"Oh 'aye Diane, you know I'm not one to complain." He turned to Jasmine, who stood smirking slightly as Diane rolled her eyes.

"But if your goin' down Jaz, I'd much appreciate it." The glimmer in his eyes made Jasmine pause, feeling slightly sick at the double entendre clear in his voice. The feeling immediately left though, when Jasmine saw the next patron at the bar.

"No offense Shadrach but I don't think that Jaz is interested...not with you at least."

Debbie Dingle. Jasmine let a smile start on her face...until she heard the girl's comment.

"Debs!" The young Dingle grinned mischievously and moved around the bar away from her relative. She leaned over the bar, motioning for Jasmine to come closer.

Jasmine hesitated, pretending to look at the clock under the bar. In truth she was weary. She hadn't seen Debbie since she'd teased her by the bus stop the previous day. An encounter that hadn't strayed far from her thoughts. Her bold, taunting actions brought heat to her face that she couldn't get rid of. Reluctantly she leant lightly on the opposite side of the bar from Debbie.

"Hey." The Dingle said.

"Hi, you alright?" Jasmine tapped her fingers on the smooth surface in front of her, nervously.

Debbie rubbed the back of her neck casually, the air of calmness she held didn't leave even when she answered.

"Mostly, do you have a sec?" Debbie's eyes weren't as intense as before; Jasmine noticed. Nevertheless her mouth grew dry.

"Um...sure"

Jasmine glanced over her shoulder at Diane, who was obviously waiting for her to retrieve the crisps from the cellar.

"I've actually gotta get a box from downstairs. Do you wanna wait up here?"

Debbie quickly spared a look to Shadrach, who was unashamedly looking at Jasmine from behind. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach.

"D'yuh mind if I come with you actually?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Shadrach. Jasmine saw something familiar return to Debbie's eyes, following her glare she noticed Shadrach's lecherous staring. Bile rose in her throat and she suppressed the urge to wring her hands in horror.

"Sure, come on." she grimaced. Diane gave her a curious look as she lifted the end of the bar for Debbie to get through. Mouthing 'sorry' she led Debbie into the back.

----****----

Jasmine usually avoided the 'cellar', it was cold and clammy at the same time. Plus she'd tripped over the last time she'd ventured down due to the flickering light - that still wasn't fixed.

Making sure she had steady footing, Jasmine began her descent into the cellar. Debbie close behind her, from the source of heat she felt.

"So whats up with you then?" Jasmine asked distractedly, trying to locate the crisps. Debbie shuffled around. The dim light strained her eyes but she could make out the curvaceous form of her friend. She couldn't help it, Jasmine wandered to a box, the outline of her body reminding Debbie of the previous day on the hill. The sway of Jasmine's hips was hypnotizing. She couldn't remember the question.

"Debs?" she didn't realize Jasmine had turned around. The barmaid's eyebrow was lifted in an amused expression. Debbie noticed her tongue peeked out to wet her lips, Jasmine had no idea what she was doing.

"Sorry. What didja say?" Jasmine smiled, and Debbie swore her face darkened, even in the poor lighting.

"I asked you what's up?"

"Oh right." Debbie kicked at an empty cardboard box, averting her eyes and clearing her throat. Stalling.

"S'nothing serious." Debbie sighed " Just been thinking abit."

Jasmine again looked ready to laugh. Debbie glared sarcastically.

"Oh har har."

"I didn't say anything!"

Jasmine returned to the searching for Shadrach's crisps.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah sure...what's up?" Debbie asked to Jasmine's confused face.

"What flavor does you Shadrach usually have?"

Debbie was deaf, or at least she was momentarily. Jasmine bent her back slightly over, in her search for crisps. it was all slowed down to Debbie. Her longing eyes trailed over Jasmine hungrily and without thought.

Debbie breathed in harshly, her heart pounded in her chest, echoing in her head and in between her legs. Ever since yesterday.

_'-I don't think I'd be wearing the dress'_

Jasmine's flirtatious voice replayed in her ears causing her thoughts to betray her further.

Jasmine found her question once more met with silence. Leaning down she sighed in annoyance whist dragging one of the full boxes of crisps off the low shelf. She succeeded in lifting it up and straightened out her aching back.

"Debbie-" she started.

----****----

The box had hit the floor with a muffled crash. Dust had flown from the sudden impact. But it lay forgotten.

Jasmine felt adrenaline and excitement burst in her veins. She trembled at her position.

Debbie had swept her up against the wall. Hips to _hips_, chest to _chest_, lips to_ neck_. Debbie frustratedly tugged on the sides of Jasmine's jeans as she _embraced_ the girl's neck with her lips. Jasmine buried her hands in Debbie's hair as she allowed the temptress more room to roam her neck.

"Debs." she panted "What are you doing?"

Her voice struggled to stay steady, as Debbie left rough kisses along her jaw. Every touch sent a signal of desire through her.

"I can't stop thinking." Debbie managed to say through kisses. "Since yesterday, you, and that _fucking_ dress, Jaz."

Jasmine's face burned. Debbie's low voice imprinted onto her memories of yesterday. What effect had she had on the Dingle?

"You looked _fucking_ sexy."

Jasmine didn't know what worked her up more- Debbie's cursing compliment or the frenzied feel of Debbie's calloused fingers unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down to her knees.

The bruising cold chilled her legs as Debbie kept her close to her body and the damp cellar walls. Jasmine knew she shouldn't be letting this happen; for a number of reasons...

"Oh God...oh_ God_!" she moaned, all reasons against Debbie slipping her freezing hand into her underwear quickly fled. Debbie pressed her cheek against her own and continued her verbal seduction.

"You have no idea what you did to me yesterday..." she trailed as she felt Jasmine's warmth. She felt her gorgeous friend smile into her cheek and spoke into her flushed face.

"Apart from making you drop your coffee?" she teased.

"Bad,_ bad_, girl."

Debbie adjusted her hand and reveled in the astonished gasp Jasmine gave as she entered her.

"Fuck, Debs"

"As you wish, Jaz." the voice penetrated every fiber she held and Jasmine struggled to control her desperate groans from bouncing loudly off the cellar walls. Debbie increased her actions provoking more reactions from the girl. Seeing her...clutching at her shoulders, fiery red cheeks, damp brow, hair misplaced everywhere- the irresistible parted lips that let out replies to Debbie's 'questions'.

Jasmine quivered at the friction Debbie caused. Knowing that this sudden attack of passion was close to driving her off the edge, she ran her hands to grab and pull Debbie's lower body towards her. The feel of denim against her palm reminding her-

"_Jasmine?!"_

Debbie froze and Jasmine swiftly bit her hand to keep from crying out.

"Jasmine? You alright down there?"

Debbie thanked heaven for the faulty light that prevented Diane from seeing that she was pinning her best friend to a wall, jeans half way down and writhing into her touch.

"Yes! Diane, I'm f-fine." Jasmine breathed slowly trying to still her hormones.

"We'll be up in a sec- just getting the crisps."

"Alright- but I'm afraid you'll have to have your break later, its getting a bit busy again."

"That's fine!" Jasmine yelled back as Diane's footsteps sounded further away. Jasmine pressed her palms to her forehead before looking at Debbie, who was just as flushed as she was.

"Thinking, huh?" she managed.

Debbie nodded, unable to keep her eyes from falling to Jasmine's bare hips. Jasmine blushed harder as she pulled her jeans up finally, jumping as Debbie pressed herself up against her once more, zipping and buttoning her pants for her. Jasmine rested their foreheads together.

"Well I'll have to let you think more often."

"Maybe you should try it too. It might work better in a skirt as well." Debbie flirted, her words visibly represented by steam coming from her mouth, in the cold room.

Jasmine remembered her banter from yesterday and gave Debbie a smug look.

"Not so bad in the shower either."

Debbie, who had lifted the box of crisps once more found herself having to register Jasmine's suggestive comment- before dropping the box.

----****----

"Took your flamin' time, didn'tcha?"

Shadrach complained, more red in the face as he downed another drink.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, adopting a facade that didn't give away what Debbie had been_ helping_ her with downstairs. Debbie stumbled into the pub with the open box and chucked a packet at the old man, hitting him in the face.

Jasmine shared a giggle with her friend as she left the work area for the other side. Debbie's face still showed traces of their _moment_ and Jasmine sensed that she wanted to cool off.

"I'll see you at home?" Jasmine asked innocently. Debbie nodded and went to leave. Jasmine saw a spark in the girl's eyes before she left.

"What?" she asked.

"What time you getting a shower?" Debbie asked cheekily.

"Debbie!"

The young Dingle sprinted away and Jasmine sighed frustrated. Oh what that girl did to her...and how she would get her back...

A rough cough distracted her from her thoughts.

"Jaz, luv, these aren't the right flavor."

----****----


	3. No permission required

"By the Sway of your hips" Chapter three.

Fandom: Emmerdale

Author: letscall_l

Disclaimer: I do not own! Which upsets me =[

Warnings: Femslash - Jebbie - Adult concepts (15+)

Summary: "I can't hear you." "I know you bloody well can!"

* * *

"No Permission Required"

Their shifts had ended. The garage had locked up for the day, cars checked and cash counted. The Woolpack was still alight in the dark evening of Emmerdale, attracting the villagers into its warmth. All except the two, that had escaped from their previously.

Jasmine ignored the television as she sat on the couch; her body positioned sideways with her knees pulled towards her. The show on wasn't funny, it was also a re-run, and obviously Debbie's choice.

The Dingle in question rested in the small armchair across the room, her eyes also not focused on the tv. Which irked Jasmine to no end. Knowing Debbie was just watching her-just as she was slyly watching Debbie. Wearily and on edge. Her body still thrummed into the faster-than-usual beat of her heart that the girl had triggered that afternoon. Jasmine couldn't keep her hands from gripping at her stomach, knowing any lower would have disastrous consequences.

"Do you want a drink Jaz" Debbie called through her thoughts. They reconnected their eyes like they had so many times before. But it wasn't the same. The line had been crossed.

"Um...no, I'm okay. Thanks" she hurriedly added. Debbie shrugged at the dismissal and stood, presumably to get her own drink. Or so was her intention.

She saw Jasmine's fleeting glance at her when she stood, and noticed several more as she moved towards the kitchen. Her friend wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, willing herself to keep her gaze focused on the boring re-run. Debbie smirked. Her own thoughts sending a rush through her system. If only Jasmine knew.

"You sure?" she asked again, slower, making sure she tested Jasmine's restraint. The girl hardly budged. Perfect.

"No, I'm fine Debs."

Debbie made the necessary noises. Pouring the leftover wine she still had in the fridge into a clean glass. The liquid sloshed as it hit the bottom of the glass. She could see some reflections of the room in the glass as she took a sip. Jasmine kept her back turned.

The noise of the TV seemed to dull compared to the increasing volume of silence between them. It was obviously due to the 'cellar' incident as Jasmine now termed it. The rest of her shift had been plagued by the feelings Debbie had brought forward once more. But she wasn't sixteen anymore, she wasn't...

"Then what do you want Jaz?"

Debbie leaned into her neck, speaking so she pronounced every syllable. Jasmine didn't need to look to knew Debbie was leaning over the top of the couch, her arm sneaking to touch the back of her neck, and her face coming closer. But she did.

"Debbie." Jasmine stood, or rather sat still. She matched Debbie's burning stare with her own, conveying all of her confusion, her questions. Her need. There was something growing, and they both knew it.

Debbie put a light pressure on the back of Jasmine's head, tilting upwards. She didn't take her eyes off Jasmine's lips and lowered her own to meet them. _Almost._

_'Bzzz Bzzz'_

Jasmine flinched at the sound of her phone. It bounced and announced itself on the table. Jasmine watched Debbie's aura of determination simmer down and she removed the hand that had been pulling Jasmine towards her.

"I better just-"

"Yeah, sure just-"

_'Bzzz Bzzz'_

Jasmine nearly dived for the device on the table. Quickly flipping the phone open for it to tell her that she had a text.

"That from Loverboy?" Jasmine's eyes skimmed the text, not picking up the coolness in Debbie's voice.

"If by that you mean Shane, then yes." Debbie scoffed and returned to her drink.

"No, I mean Daz, Shane goes by ratface these days."

Jasmine rubbed her forehead in annoyance at Debbie's ongoing dislike for her boyfriend. She shut her phone and turned in her seat to see Debbie down the rest of the wine in her glass.

"So what did he want then?" Debbie pryed.

"He wants me to come over." Jasmine replied hesitantly. Debbie's sudden change of pace throwing her off.

"Are you gonna go?" Debbie asked, her voice sounding increasingly unimpressed. Jasmine fiddled with her shirt before running a hand through her long hair. She needed a shower.

"I think I might y'know." Biting her lip she continued. "I need some..."

"Company? 'Cos I doubt thats what the bastard had in mind."

"Time." Jasmine interrupted. "I'm sorry Debs- today has just been a bit-"

"Don't worry. I get it."

Jasmine searched her friend's face and found truth. They both needed time. Debbie busied herself with putting her glass away and Jasmine got to her feet, making her way to the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. I might stay over at his flat tonight, if thats okay?" Her voice tried to project the uncertainty she felt. Debbie shrugged.

"Whatever." Her answer brought a frown to Jasmine's face, so she began to trek up the stairs.

"Jaz." Debbie called as she reached the landing.

"Yeah?" she shouted back. Debbie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, admiring Jasmine openly with a grin.

"Enjoy your _shower_." she emphasized. Jasmine groaned remembering her earlier admission in the Woolpack cellar.

"Debbie." she exclaimed lightheartedly. Debbie laughed and wiggled her eyebrows before Jasmine ran up the rest of the stairs.

----****----

Jasmine gratefully stood under the hot shower. The blissful droplets hit her nude form therapeutically, helping to ease the feelings that ran across her mind. She took the time to relax in the makeshift 'sanctuary'. Lazily lathering her body in shower gel, ignoring the rising need in her stomach as she washed. Then, keeping in mind she was going to see Shane, Jasmine used the shampoo to quickly wash her hair. Satisfied that she was clean (apart from her thoughts) Jasmine shut off the shower, squeezing the excess water from her hair. The shower curtain rail made a shrill noise as Jasmine pushed it aside. Surprisingly the bathroom was empty. Jasmine let out the breath she subconsciously held. Her shower comment in the Woolpack hadn't caused any reaction from Debbie.

Stepping out onto the bath mat, Jasmine stared at her reflection in the sink mirror. Her own expression was torn, she could see the fight that raged in her mind. Sighing she reached for a towel.

------------

Debbie leaned in the doorway of her room. Overlooking the bathroom door, that had been firmly locked by its occupant. Debbie rested her head back on the frame. She knew that what she had done in the cellar of the Woolpack hadn't been forgotten. She could see it in the way Jasmine had moved since returning home. Anxious, nervous, edgy...but waiting.

_'For what?' _Debbie mused. Obviously something to do with her. The shower abruptly stopped and Debbie tensed in reaction. She didn't know why or what had caused 'this'. It was all happening again. A real case of dejavu. But she wasn't...and neither was Jasmine. Then why was all of this happening?

Debbie wanted to know why a single glance from Jasmine sent her insides into mush. Or how a touch of her skin played in her mind for hours afterwards. A shriek came from behind the bathroom door, Debbie managed to smile despite her thoughts. She just wanted to know.

"_Debbie!_ Where are the towels?" Jasmine yelled from inside the bathroom.

Debbie craned her neck to look at the soft pile of towels hiding under her bed - along with Jasmine's bathrobe just for good measure.

"What was that Jaz?" she asked in pretend ignorance. "I can't hear you."

"I know you _bloody well can!"_ came Jasmine's heated reply.

Debbie forced thoughts of Jasmine's state of undress from her mind and continued her conversation.

"What?"

"Debbie!"

"Yeah, Jaz? What did you say?"

"_Where are the TOWELS?"_ Jasmine's voice blasted through the door. Debbie removed herself from her room and stood, hands propping her body up on the sides of the bathroom door frame. She spoke.

"Aren't there any in there? I remember putting some in this morning." she lied. There was a pause from the other side as , Debbie assumed, Jasmine searched the bathroom. Without. Her. Clothes. Debbie's mind reminded.

"No there isn't."

"I could have sworn..."

"Debbie, please! Just get me a towel."

Grinning widely, Debbie retreated to her bedroom and picked up a blue towel. She returned to her previous position and knocked.

"Got one." she waited patiently.

There was a small click. Jasmine had undone the latch on the door. The greenish tiles peered through the gap Jasmine opened. Her bare arm reached out to the fluffy towel held in Debbie's hand. Debbie's eyes crawled along the droplet covered arm to Jasmine's unclad shoulder, her wet hair...

"Thanks." Jasmine had grabbed the towel still in Debbie's possession. Neither let go.

"Debbie." Jasmine panicked slightly.

"I don't want you to go out tonight." Debbie whispered. Jasmine once again looked at the towel, shifting nervously on the other side of the door.

"Debbie, I think its best if I do. After... we just need to sort ourselves out."

"What makes you think I need to sort something out?" Debbie retorted . Jasmine looked down and didn't notice Debbie's free arm rest on the door.

"Debs, I don't understand why or what _really_ happened today."

"I think you do."

Debbie put pressure on the door.

"I reckon you've got so many thoughts in that pretty little head that your overlooking the small part that allowed me to take you-"

"Debbie!" Jasmine protested. "What you did today really...I'm with Shane!"

That did it. The switch inside had flipped and the door opened.

Jasmine yelped as Debbie forced past the closed door. She desperately tugged the towel over the front of her body, standing near the edge of the bath. Debbie wasted no time. She flung off the fleece she wore, it distracted Jasmine enough for her to wrap her arms around the back of the girl's neck. Jasmine let out short, quick breaths that imitated her heartbeat. Debbie's eyes gleamed with the intensity they had, that day at the bus stop. Jasmine found herself struggling to hold the towel that covered her properly.

Debbie guided Jasmine to sit on the edge of the bath. Jasmine watched her carefully. The air of suddenness had not diminished. Debbie was a firework about to go off. And Jasmine was standing too close to the take off site.

"That asshole is nothing to me." Debbie's voice leaked with viciousness. "You are worth so much more Jaz- so much better than that scumbag."

Jasmine looked down at Debbie, who had crouched in front of her during her rant.

"I don't understand 'this' either." she pointed between them. " All that I know is what my body is telling me." Debbie slid her hands over the wet calves of Jasmine's legs.

"I'm dizzy, giddy. You walk in a room and your all that I see."

Jasmine felt her throat hitch. Debbie continued.

"I can't be close to you, especially these past days, without wanting..." Jasmine noticed Debbie stopped herself. Pressing her towel closer against her she urged Debbie.

"Wanting what?"

Debbie's head shot up with a look that shattered Jasmine's defenses and stopped the flow of coherent instructions to her body.

"This."

Debbie pulled herself into Jasmine. Their lips connected in a flurry of kisses that sent shocks to their very spines. Jasmine ignored, stopped, banished the doubts. Just leave for now, she willed as her best friend awoke her body.

A chill rushed up her form and Jasmine shuddered as Debbie hastily discarded the towel that covered her. Fighting her blush in vain trying not to tremble as Debbie roamed her naked body. Skimming her fingers through Jasmine's wet hair, Debbie determinedly led a panting Jasmine out of the bathroom. The duo stumbled into Debbie's room and crashed onto the bed.

Nothing besides them existed. They were the only ones alive. No responsibilities or other bonds.

Debbie's skin became adjusted to the coolness of the room as piece by piece Jasmine furiously undressed her. They tangled themselves under the duvet and removed the barriers, for now.

Jasmine pulled. Debbie pushed. Synchronization. They entwined their bodies, uniting in their passion.

Jasmine couldn't contain her declarations as Debbie pleasured her on a level she hadn't felt before. Debbie knew her hair was sticking to her forehead and Jasmine would probably need another shower. But there was only now. There was 'them'. Their touches, their sounds, this night. And the fulfilling togetherness as they came over the barriers placed within them. Again and again.

----****----

The curtains were open, the material still. They lay motionless also. Debbie looked down at Jasmine, still positioned onto of the girl. Their breathing matched, chests expanding in time.

"I don't know whats happening Jaz." Debbie confessed. The spell of the night was breaking, and they could both feel it.

"I just can't get you out of my head." her voice broke slightly. Jasmine cupped her hot cheek and their eyes met.

"Me either." Jasmine admitted.

It rose in the air. Jasmine shifted enough to sit up. Debbie moved to sit beside her. The tension was unbearably going to take over.

"Debbie." Jasmine grabbed her hand. "I need to...think." Debbie nodded understanding but couldn't stop the feeling of loss from consuming her body.

"I'm not leaving tonight, but..."

"S'okay." Debbie saw the vunerability in Jasmine's words. "Go sleep."

Jasmine groped under the bed and found the hidden bathrobe. She pretended not to notice Debbie watching her as she put it on.

"Can we talk though? In the morning?" she asked Debbie.

"Yeah. If you don't mind."

Jasmine didn't walk out straight away. Debbie's downturned head felt warm lips connect with her cheek and then her shoulder. The placed felt hot in comparison to the coldness elsewhere.

"Goodnight Deb." Jasmine whispered.

"G'night Jaz"

The click of the door. A sigh. Debbie just didn't want to close her eyes. She knew.

----****----


	4. Nothing else to do

"By the Sway of your Hips." Chapter four.

Fandom" Emmerdale

Author: letscall_l

Disclaimer: I don't own ! Still!

Warning: Femslash - Jebbie - 13+

Summary: "We're not sixteen anymore Debbie." "We don't have to be'

* * *

"Nothing else to Do."

Debbie is pouring milk into her coffee when Jasmine graces the bottom of the stairs. Jasmine watches the small crease in the girl's brow as she performs the chore. The way her hair has obviously been rushed into a ponytail leaving her bangs across her forehead. Jasmine doesn't realize she's been leaning into the banister of the stairs until Debbie looks at her.

"Morning." Jasmine says, she struggled to get the greeting out knowing that soon they would be talking about the night before...and yesterday afternoon...and the day before that.

Debbie scooped up her mug, taking a sip as she walked over to Jasmine. She was still leaning on the banister when Debbie quickly and effortlessly moved into the girl's personal space; kissing her. Debbie's free hand touched Jasmine's cheek, and it was tense.

Jasmine felt the coffee taste in Debbie's mouth on her own. The faint traces of last night's encounter still felt in her sleep-induced body. Debbie pressed intently once more on Jasmine's pink lips and the girl finally gave a response, her own mouth opening slightly to engage in the 'morning greeting'. However it ended almost as quickly as it began.

"Morning Jaz." Debbie inhaled the familiar smell of Jasmine peacefully until the girl moved.

"Debbie, what was that?" she asked frantically. Debbie had to look over her shoulder to where Jasmine had shuffled.

"It was a kiss Jaz, y'know, its a thing people who like each other do..."

"Not what I meant Debbie." Jasmine interrupted crossing her arms protectively. Debbie noticed the small opening of Jasmine's robe by her neck, that revealed the smooth, flawless skin beneath. Jasmine noticed Debbie's gaze and pulled her robe closer.

"What are you so bothered 'bout then Jaz?" Debbie took Jasmine's place against the banister, drinking her coffee while Jasmine paced in the kitchen.

"What am I bothered about? Debs we're not together...I'm with-" she hastily paused remembering Debbie's reaction in the bathroom.

"I can't begin to comprehend what we did last night. I'm...you've got me so confused Debs. I can't deal with '_this_' especially when you kiss me like-like..."

"A lover?" Debbie challenged. Jasmine flinched slightly. "Oh give over Jaz, I've told you before you do understand, you just don't want to."

Debbie pulled away from the banister and grabbed her coat from over the chair. Jasmine stopped her own nervous-coffee-making to see Debbie's clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked worried.

"Look Jaz I'm sorry, about this morning, I know you wanna talk but I need to open the garage." she emphasized her point by grabbing her keys, stuffing them into her overalls. Jasmine moved round the kitchen counter to Debbie's side. They both stopped their intended motions, too aware of what could be said. Jasmine's face pleaded, Debbie's tried to focus.

"I'll take lunch off." The compromise came, Jasmine nodded, some shades of relief covering her face.

"Thank you." Debbie gave her own awkward shake of the head and once again headed for the door. She felt a hand grab her own. Bed warm skin. Debbie took a breath to steady herself before looking back at Jasmine. The view of the girl didn't last long as she wrapped Debbie in a small but meaningful hug. Debbie closed her eyes and mapped out the feel of Jasmine against her, though this time not as intimate.

"Have a good day." was the anti-climactic relavation Jasmine gave with her embrace.

'_For someone who's so confused...'_ Debbie thought.

Jasmine released her and Debbie backed out of the front door, turning to face the outside world only when the door was closed. Debbie scrunched up her nose and found herself rubbing at her face-trying to suppress her frustration. She knew what all of this meant. She just had to get through until lunch.

'_That won't be too hard, unless...'_

"Alrigh' Debbie?" Debbie's frown deepened as Daz came bounding down the hill. He wore a smile that was too wide for the morning and Debbie could feel her resentment begin to bubble. "Yuh gonna hurry or what? Doors shoulda been open fifteen minutes ago." He enquired, oblivious to the hard look on Debbie's face.

"I am aware Daz." She snapped as they headed towards the garage, the stones crunching under their feet.

"Easy." The boy defended. "Whats got your knickers in a bunch?" he remarked, Debbie managed to whirl on him-even while unlocking the garage.

"Fuck off Daz, its none of your business."

The padlock was deposited into a box on the table and Debbie flipped on the lights inside. Daz hesitantly entered after her.

"Well if I'm gonna have 'tuh put up with it all day it is." he shot back.

Debbie tried to ignore the small voice in her head that was trying to get her to explode all of her pent up feelings that had accumulated in the past three days. It had peaked last night but the aftermath, the guilt, the hurt - the need; ad arrived when she'd awoken alone.

"You won't have to put up with it all day." Debbie distracted herself with booting up the computer. "I'm leaving at lunch."

The machine whirred and bleeped as the screen fizzed to life. Daz padded past the single car they had in the building to stand behind Debbie.

"Why? Whats up?" Debbie didn't take her eyes off the computer, checking for any messages.

"Why are you asking? Your usually begging to be left here alone." Finally she looked at the curious boy. "Not sure why though- I don't really wanna know what you do to these cars while I'm not here."

Daz puffed out his chest and his face darkened.

"Piss off, I'm just tryna be nice. You've got something botherin' you and I'm just askin'!" The remark has obviously triggered the boy's self defense and Debbie had to admit that the small care he had was nice, for a change.

"I'm taking lunch off to sort something out with Jasmine." she murmured. downplaying the importance of the meeting by the sound of her voice. However Daz didn't let up.

"She alrigh'? That copper not done anythin'?" he asked. Debbie gritted her teeth at the mention of 'ratface'.

"If he did I'd bloody kill him, but no, he hasn't."

"Then what?" Debbie sighed. She eyed the entrance to the garage and then Daz's enquiring face. Sighing again she resigned herself that she needed to talk to somebody about 'this' before she threw herself out at lunch with Jasmine. Debbie felt a slight distaste in her mouth, even if that someone was Daz.

The Dingle was walked to the red car in the shop and braced her arms against the side.

"You cannot tell a soul alright?"

"No problem." Daz said, his tone still cheery.

"If you do, I will personally see to it that you don't have children." The threat brought Daz's expression and skin tone down a few notches.

"Sure." he squeaked. Debbie faced him and wore the confidence she usually displayed.

"I need to talk to her because last night...well yesterday, I made our whole relationship a bit more ...complicated."

"Your girls though. Wearing the same top makes your relationships a bit more complicated."

"Daz! I'm trying to explain here." Debbie yelled.

"Sorry." he paused. "What happened yesterday then?"

"I...well we, really. She said something the other day that just made me think. And then I couldn't stop thinking, all day, all the time."

"About what?"

"About her, Daz" Debbie's facade fell and her eyes shimmered with emotion. "I can't stop thinking about her and I think I've fucked everything up, especially after last night.." she muttered the last part mainly to herself.

Daz kept his mouth shut as Debbie continued. His own thoughts racing to figure out the situation.

"...and she wants to talk but how am I gonna tell her? Especially with her scumbag of a boyfriend in the picture."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Daz cut in her ramble. "Tell her what?"

Debbie looked at him exasperated, wondering if he had been listening at all.

"Tell her what?" she repeated his question. Her voice sounded strained and dry.

"Tell her that I'm in fucking love with her, thats what!"

----****----

Jasmine sat at the counter. The living room curtains were firmly closed and Jasmine was forcing herself to keep them that way. Her urge to confront Debbie had subsided but her need to sort her head out hadn't.

'_What if she's right?'_ Jasmine covered her mouth with her hand in thought.

'_What if Debbie was right and I'm thinking too much - not choosing to comprehend it?"_

Sniffling Jasmine placed her forehead on the cool kitchen counter. The surface rebounded her pounding head back to her. The only sounds in the room were of her steady breathing.

Jasmine busied herself with clearing the room. Binning and collecting various magazines and items, whilst lining dirty dishes on the draining board. She soon arrived at the coffee table and found herself staring at her mobile phone. The small screen flashed, showing she had missed messages.

She flipped the device open to discover who had been texting her. Jasmine's face drained and she could feel the guilt creeping up her back as Shane's anxious and increasingly frequent texts piled in her inbox. She knew she had forgotten something.

Suddenly the phone was back on the table, as if it hadn't been touched and the sounds of the shower upstairs filled the small house.

----****----

The car sped along the country road, the only vehicle for miles. Jasmine stared out of the window, her hand tingling in her lag. Debbie had switched on the radio at first but the noise had only made them hyperaware of the fact they weren't speaking. Jasmine watched as the trees flickered past.

When Debbie had parked up outside the Woolpack at lunch she hadn't known what to think. When Debbie pulled her by the hand and opened the door for her, she stopped thinking. And her hand hadn't stopped with the pins and needles since.

Jasmine slyly looked across the car to Debbie. The girl leaned back slightly in the driver's seat, her arms straightened to clutch the steering wheel. They'd taken the taxi. Jasmine audibly took a breath causing Debbie's eyes to glance over. Her eyes in that brief second stopped Jasmine's heart.

"You alright?" Jasmine paused to listen to Debbie's accent as she spoke.

"Yeah. No. Where are we going?" she asked the Dingle. Debbie was focused on the road once again, her fingers flipped the indicator, and with a clear road she turned the taxi down a natural road.

"Somewhere to talk."

"Where though?" Jasmine tried not to sound insistent. The car now travelled past thicker growths of trees and left the tarmac road behind.

"A place I come sometimes to think."

Debbie abruptly stopped the car, Jasmine felt her seatbelt press reassuringly on her chest at the action. Debbie allowed Jasmine a moment to look at the surroundings. The Wannabe-journalist's eyes were wide and she fidgeted with her hands. Debbie watched Jasmine finally look at her. She spoke before Jasmine managed to find her voice.

"I'm sorry I blew you off this morning after kissing you."

Jasmine dumb-foundedly nodded to Debbie's statement.

"Come on, we'll stand outside."

----****----

"I wasn't gonna make a big deal; just talk to you when I got home." Debbie admitted as they leaned on the fence overlooking the dew incrusted field. Jasmine looked at her.

"Why didn't you?"

"I talked to Daz." Debbie allowed a small smile at the irony.

"Don't you mean '_loverboy_'?" Jasmine joked. Debbie playfully pushed Jasmine's shoulder.

"What did you too talk about?" Jasmine pressed. Debbie stared at her hands.

"Me." she started "You" Shyly she raised her head to lock eyes with Jasmine's waiting face.

"Us." Debbie felt Jasmine's hand squeeze her own as she maneuvered their hands together in the moments.

"Us?" Jasmine's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, us." Debbie turned to her side was digging into the wooden fence and she was facing Jasmine.

"Debbie."

"Just listen okay, Jaz?" After a moment Jasmine nodded. Debbie visibly relaxed in the cool outside air. She boldly held onto Jasmine's hand, a little tighter.

"I know. And I think its always been here. Inside."

_'Bzzz....Bzzzz'_ Jasmine's phone bzz'd noisily in her pocket, silenced quickly by Jasmine's annoyed form.

"Sorry." Debbie breathed in preparation.

"I talked to Daz. I told him that lately your all I can think about. Your all I hear in my head, and its there all the time. I spilled everything to him." She said.

"Really?" Jasmine urged, Debbie's confessions egging on her growing heartbeat.

"Well, I shouted more like."

Jasmine smiled.

"I don't regret anything that has happened in the past three days, Jaz. In fact, I think its the happiest I've been in a long time." Debbie stopped, looking up at the cloudy sky. Jasmine noticed Debbie's twitching hands.

"Maybe even the happiest since we first...got together."

It was the second hardest thing she would have to admit today.

"Debbie I had no idea."

"But you do. You know me better than anyone. I know somewhere you can see it."

Jasmine's eyes didn't leave Debbie. The events of the past few days bloomed on the Dingle's face. The light in her eyes, the colour of her cheeks, the sharpness of her face.

"Can't you?" Debbie bit her lip. She felt a painful twinge at the motion as she heard Jasmine's phone vibrate in her pocket again.

"Yes, I can."

It was like a weight had lifted off their shoulders. Debbie felt like she was breathing clean air.

"But Debbie. I still can't...I don't know how-" Her eyes felt pinpricks. She concentrated on the feel of her hands in Debbie's.

"Think Jaz. Think about yesterday. About last night. This morning..."

Debbie put the memories and feelings back into the foreground of Jasmine's mind. _The feel of Debbie pushing her up against the cellar wall of the Woolpack; the sexual energy between them in the bathroom; the comfort and -_

"I can't!" she exclaimed.

"Why not!?" Debbie rounded back. The country air swallowed their shouts.

"Why can't you think about it Jasmine? It's there, its not going away and neither am I." Debbie stated firmly. Jasmine was looked through her watery eyes.

"I know its there Debs! And I know your not going away. God, I don't want you to- I just want to stop -"

"Stop what?" Debbie challenged with her whole body.

"Thinking! I can't clear my head enough to think rationally about this Debs. And I want too!"

"Clear your head now. Stop thinking - start doing!"

"Debbie I can't!"

Debbie matched her defiance every time.

"Jasmine - you can." Jasmine let out frustrated tears fall down her cheeks, as she felt her phone go off again. Debbie bumped their foreheads together trying to calm the both of them down.

"Just tell me what you felt. This morning, when I kissed you. The first thing."

Jasmine closed her eyes. She felt like the world was spinning around them, but Debbie was her anchor. She needed to think.

This morning washed over her._ Debbie's coffee making. She replayed Debbie's walk. The tilting of her head. Jasmine's body remembered the way it gravitated towards Debbie. The connection. The kiss._

"Jaz."

Debbie held the girl. Jasmine's body swayed on her feet slightly. The Dingle could feel her nerves rise at Jasmine's silence. Jasmine pulled her forehead back and looked at Debbie.

"Good." she admitted. "Good and...happy."

Debbie listened almost in disbelief. Jasmine shakily continued.

"When you kissed me this morning it felt like the most obvious thing in the world for you to do. And I felt good." They stood there for a brief moment in the eye of the whirlwind of emotions.

"And somewhere in my head something settled, Debs. Something I hadn't realized I still held..."

Debbie's fingers brushed at Jasmine's temples.

"...since I first arrived."

"Feelings." Debbie confirmed. Jasmine nodded her head, feeling her words would break her thoughts.

"I just never imagined that all of this would happen again. I thought that 'this' was something everyone goes through, just once." Debbie silently agreed with Jasmine.

Jasmine felt her chest burst slightly at her reference to their first relationship.

"But its not Jaz, and you know it."

"Maybe I do. But its not gonna be that simple."

"It could be." Debbie cupped Jasmine's cheeks, cradling the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Why couldn't it be Jaz?"

"We're not sixteen anymore Debbie/"

"We don't have to be."

Debbie rubbed her thumbs near Jasmine's eyes smoothing away the tears from the girl;s eyes. Jasmine furrowed her brows.

"Debbie what are you saying?"

Debbie swallowed her nerves. Jasmine allowed herself to fall into Debbie's hold.

"I love you Jaz."

Breathlessness consumed the girls. The power of the statement sunk into their minds and bodies before either could fully comprehend.

"I love you so much, and I know were not sixteen but I'm glad, and everything I feel is completely pointed to you. I love you and I wanna be with you."

Debbie's view was of her muddy work boots, the toes of Jasmine's Ugg boots entering her vision slightly. She could feel her heart in her throat.

"Okay." Jasmine's soft voice said.

"Okay?" Debbie looked up in shock. Jasmine's tears painted her face but she smiled despite. Her hand tapped her forehead as she spoke, signifying her thoughts.

"That means yes, you doofus."

Debbie did the only thing she felt she could at that moment in time. She clung for dear life to Jasmine and captured her lips.

Jasmine let Debbie consume her mind as she took over her mouth. Her chest hurt and her grip on Debbie grew stronger as their kisses continued.

"Oh God."

"What?" Jasmine regretfully pulled out her phone and brought it up so Debbie could see the missed calls from Shane. Debbie's determined look didn't waver and affection rose in Jasmine because of this.

"I don't care. He's scum and not worth you anyways."

Jasmine pressed her lips softly against Debbie's.

"Why didn't I see _this_ sooner?" she whispered against the girl's lips.

"What?"

But Jasmine's reply was postponed as Debbie's phone began playing its ringtone. Debbie pulled it out of her overall pocket, whilst still hugging Jasmine.

"It's Lisa."

"Take it then." Jasmine reluctantly parted with her best friend?...Girlfriend? Lover? Debbie gave her an apologetic look and answered the call.

Jasmine drowned out the sounds of the conversation to allow her brain to catch up with her body. She'd just said "Okay". She'd just admitted she'd needed Debbie, wanted her. That she felt the same. Jasmine hugged herself, missing Debbie's contact.

The Dingle swiftly ended the phone call and turned back to Jasmine with a serious look in her eyes.

"Lisa says we should get back. They're arrested Shane." Jasmine did a double take.

"What?"

"Ratface-boyfriend is down in the cells. Chas spotted him begin taken away by coppers earlier, she's only just got back now."

Jasmine looked down at her phone in confusion, dialing her voicemail she listened to the sounds of Shane's desperate voice. Begging her to go to his flat.

Debbie shut the car door and buckled her belt as Jasmine put down her phone. Her eyes unreadable.

"He must have been trying to get me to come over."

"I suppose you want me to drive you down the station." Debbie couldn't mask the anger in her voice. Jasmine placed her hand on top of Debbie's, that lay in waiting on the gearstick.

"Why would I? I don't love him."

Debbie followed Jasmine's arm up to her face and saw exactly what she wanted written on the girl's expression.

"I love you."

----****----

"Got what he flippin' deserved!" Zak announced loudly to everyone in the Woolpack, and perhaps those outside too. Diane rolled her eyes as she brought over the meals the Dingle clan had ordered.

"Still can't believe it though." Lisa wistfully added whilst opening a sachet of tomato ketchup for her meal. Zak took a bite out of his pie before resuming his anti-Shane rant.

"Well when your a bent copper involved with a deeply corrupt family, well known by the police - your bound to be caught out and sent down."

"You mean the McFarlen's dropped Shane in it?" Diane asked curiously.

"There wus a undercover officer on the case, he got all the evidence the police needed to get the bastard." Zak confirmed. Diane's eyes widened and she swept away behind the bar once more, just as Daz entered the pub.

"Hey." he called to Lisa. "You don't know where's abouts Debbie is do you?" She hasn't opened up this morning." Daz rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Zak stifled a smile with his pie and left Lisa to address Daz.

"She's not opening today she said, something about Jasmine taking the day off. They're both at home now, if you wanna get the keys off her you can."

"Oh right." Daz replied. Lisa nodded oblivious to the inside knowledge Daz had.

"I think I'll call round...later." he excused himself.

----****----

"Say it again."

"What?" Jasmine asked. Debbie poked her nose.

"You know what."

The duvet was abandoned on the floor, a thin white sheet acted as a cover in the morning/afternoon scene. Debbie's arm was slung over the bare skin of Jasmine's stomach and the other was tucked behind the girl's neck. They only bothered to wear their underwear. The morning/afternoon was warm enough - and it made things easier in the long run.

Jasmine kissed Debbie's neck lightly before snuggling into the space.

"I love you."

Debbie felt complete. The touch of their bodies intensified Jasmine's words and she unconsciously skimmed her fingers along Jasmine's thighs.

"I love you." Jasmine repeated. "I love you. Love you. Love you." Her tone became playful and Debbie's grin grew wider as her girlfriend pressed herself against her.

"I'll never get tired of you saying that." Debbie said. Jasmine smiled and kissed her.

"I'll never stop."

Debbie looked up at Jasmine, who had shifted to kneel beside her. Now maybe?

"Promise?" she asked, her voice unusually soft. Jasmine brought her face close to Debbie's, her lips lingering near.

"I promise you Debbie Dingle."

Debbie melted into the kiss that followed and the touches and the passion, the love.

They lay soothingly in the afterglow, they're eyes drooping and bodies warm. Debbie felt along the bedside table wearily and took something from the draw, wordlessly placing something shiny on the tabletop, before she fell into sleep ; her breathing in sync with Jasmine's.

The gold ring left a trail of light across the wooden surface of the bedside table.

----fin----


End file.
